


Muggle-borns Do It Better

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Background Relationships, Background Wolfstar, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: The crew gets a flat tire while out for an afternoon joyride, and these pureblood boys have no clue how to handle it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 52





	Muggle-borns Do It Better

Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James were enjoying a lovely summer Sunday drive through the English countryside when their joyful banter was interrupted by a loud bang. All four teenagers flinched, and Sirius’ grip on the steering wheel tightened as the car swerved alarmingly to the left.

“Damn,” he said with a growl, carefully guiding the car to the side of the road. “I think we’ve blown a tire.”

“Fantastic,” Remus grumbled as they coasted to a stop. He pushed open the door and stepped out, walking towards the rear of the car to inspect the damage. The tire was completely flattened, and there was a long, jagged tear through the edge where the metal rim of the wheel had dug into the rubber, shredding it. Remus shook his head and sighed. “Looks pretty bad.”

“Nonsense! I can fix it,” James said confidently, walking around the car to stand next to Remus. He pointed his wand at the flat tire and said, “Reparo!”

Nothing happened.

“Tyre reparo!” he tried. This time, the torn scraps of rubber along the edge of the wheel twitched feebly, but they didn’t meld back together.

Remus sighed again. “It’s too far gone, mate. We’ll have to wait for a tow.”

“We needn’t wait, I can handle it,” Lily declared, climbing out of the backseat to stand with the boys.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. “You can? I know you’re ace at Charms, Evans, but if _reparo_ can’t do it, what can?”

She rolled her eyes and grinned. “Not everything requires magic, you know. Have you got a jack?”

James’ brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s that?”

Lily sighed. “It’s like…a lifting mechanism. A mechanical lever, sort of. To raise the car so I can change the tire.”

Sirius’ lip curled, and he waved a hand in the air. “We don’t need that, I’ll just levitate the car.”

“Not while I’m messing about underneath it, you won’t.”

He had the nerve to look wounded. “You don't trust me?”

Lily snorted out an incredulous laugh. “Not one bit. You'll get distracted looking at Remus' arse, and next thing I know I'm crushed by a Ford Anglia.”

“What if I help him?” James offered.

“No. _You’ll_ get distracted looking at _my_ arse, and once again, I’m flat as a pancake.”

After some bickering, they compromised on Sirius and Remus levitating the car just long enough to prop it up on a pair of large, flat rocks James summoned from the forest nearby. With the car secured, Lily knelt down and got to work.

Remus grabbed an old towel from the boot and rolled up his sleeves, fully embracing his role as apprentice mechanic. He passed Lily tools and followed her instructions while James and Sirius made encouraging comments on the side. In a little over half an hour, she had removed the flat tire and installed the spare.

She stood up with a grin, her blouse a little worse for the wear and her hands covered in grease almost up to her elbows. Remus looked delighted, and Sirius was staring at her in awe. She laughed at their expressions as she grabbed the towel hanging over Remus’ shoulder, but before she could wipe her hands, James picked her up and spun her in a circle.

“James, put me down!” she cried, giggling. “I'm a mess!”

“Are you joking, love?” He grinned and kissed her cheek. “You’ve never been sexier.”

Lily’s pride was evident even with the eyeroll she gave him. “Thanks, I think.”

James was still beaming when he set her on the ground. “That was brilliant!” he declared. “Where’d you learn that?”

“My da had two girls,” Lily explained, shrugging. “He said he never wanted us to be stranded waiting on some bloke to come to our rescue.” She gave her boyfriend a cheeky grin. “Taught me how to catch a fish and throw a punch, too.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “And you didn’t use it on Prongs when we were fifteen?”

James’ smile grew even wider, and he clutched his chest in feigned relief. “Merlin, I'm even luckier than I knew!”

Lily giggled and sashayed back to the car, throwing James a wink over her shoulder. “Oh, darling. You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly jilytober ficlet :-)


End file.
